The Life of Allie: A Hogwarts Story
by IlUrVeToMfElToN
Summary: what happens when Allie finds out she's a witch? Will she find love or hate? R&R! i know the summary sux but who writes a good summary?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from Harry Potter. All I own is Allie Costello. : )

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic and I hope ya'll like it!! : )

Chapter 1: Finding Out

Beep. Beep. Beep. The alarm clock rang loudly in her ears as she groggily opened one eye. Neon green

numbers indicating that it was 8:00 popped into her vision. She lazily and unhappily rolled over only to

fall of the side of her bed onto the tail of her kitten. "Oh my god Emo! I'm so sorry babies," she cooed

to Emo as she hissed back at her. (A/N I really have a kitten named Emo. She's sooo cute! She has big

blue eyes and she's gray and white. That's what the kitten looks like in this story too.)She gently picked

up Emo and cradled her in her arms making sure she was ok. Once made sure she was, she put the

kitten on the bed and walked over to her closet. She picked out a pair of low-rise loose flared jeans and

a blue studded belt. She also grabbed the first shirt she saw which was a baby blue shirt with Thumper

from Bambi on the front saying 'I won't budge.' She quickly threw her long waist length black hair into

a messy bun and looked into her vanity mirror. A pale faced girl with midnight blue eyes stared back at

her. She smiled at her reflection. Allie wasn't like other girls. Her eyes changed to a blood red color

when she was angry. She knew she was pretty but she didn't take advantage of it. She had the

occasional boyfriend but none of her relationships seemed to go well. She had just broken up with her

boyfriend, Scott, about 2 weeks ago because they agreed that when the kissed it seemed like they were

kissing a sibling. Snapping out of her trance she hopped (literally) down stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Mum," she said as she grabbed a piece of toast. "Morning sweetie," her mother, Renee,

replied. "Can Courtney come over today?" she asked through a mouthful of toast. "Not today. I have

somewhere to take you." "Where." "You'll see." Allie groaned in frustration and sat down to pout. Renee

rolled her eyes but then got on a serious face. "Allie, I have to tell you something." "What," Allie asked

as she looked up at her mother curiously. "Well you see, your father and I are wizards. Well actually I'm

a witch and he's a wizard," Renee said all in one breath. "What!?!?!?!?!? Are you telling me, that after

15 years, I've been a witch and you've never told me?" Renee had tears in her eyes. She hated when

her daughter was mad at her. "Look sweetie, your father and I were hiding. There was this wizard,

Voldemort is his name, and he was evil. Very evil." Renee got into an explanation of why they hid their

heritage from Allie, which seemed to have cool Allie off and was now looking at her mom apologetically.

"Sorry mom. I wasn't ready for something like this to happen. Kind of like the first time I got my period

(don't ask!!!)." Renee smiled at her daughter. "Well," she said. "Are we going to Diagon Alley or what?"

Allie adopted a confused look on her face. "Diagonal Alley?" Her mother laughed. "No, Diagon Alley. It's

a place where you will get your school things for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Allie and

Renee flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and Allie landed at the feet of a giant.

A/N: That's all for now folks! I always wanted to say that :) haha lol anyways.... I'm looking forward to your reviews! Sorry it was really short but I couldn't think of anything! Oh yeah! For reviews, you can flame or whatever and tell me what I can do to make it better! Thanx!

IlUrVeToMfElToN


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from Harry Potter. All I own is Allie Costello and her mom. :)

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Allie looked up and saw a gigantic man standing there. "S-s-sorry," she stuttered as she hastily got up.

The man laughed and introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Renee stood there

smiling and talked to Hagrid for a couple of minutes getting information on the wizarding world. After

Hagrid said goodbye, Allie and Renee walked out into a small alleyway. Renee tapped a couple of bricks

and the wall opened up into a big shopping place (I don't know how to describe it). Allie sucked in her

breath and gazed around with wide eyes. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," her mother said. All Allie could do

was stare at all the amazing things she saw there. Her mother gave her a list of the things she needed.

She then told Allie to meet her at the ice cream parlor. With that they went in different directions. After

wandering around for a while, she came across one of the shops she needed to go into to get some of her

items. She went in and bought her books and wandered around some more. Next, she went to

Ollivander's. When she got there, she went inside and was greeted by a short man with gray hair.

"Ahhh, Allie I wondered when I'd be seeing you," he said mysteriously. "Try this," he said as he held out

a wand. Allie grabbed the wand and gave it a swish. She broke a window. She flushed a light pink color

and hastily ( i use that word a lot dont i?) put the wand back in the box. After a few more wands, she finally got one that made her feel

complete. Mr. Ollivander looked shocked. "Blood of a serpent," he muttered quietly to himself. "14

inches," he continued. He kept muttering to himself so quietly, that Allie gave up on trying to understand him.

Finally, he snapped out of his trance. She offered Mr. Ollivander a weak smile and he told her how much

it cost and she left after she paid him. 'That was weird,' she thought to herself. She got the rest of

her things and went to meet her mom at the ice cream parlor. Sadly, she wasn't paying attention to

where she was going and bumped into a boy with blonde hair (it's not slicked back anymore remember?)

that fell into his eyes. His eyes were a silvery-blue. 'Daaamn. He's fine,' she thought. As if reading her

mind he smirked at her. He put out his hand. "The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." "Allie Costello." She

shook his hand. "New at Hogwarts?" he asked. "Yes." "Where are you from?" "America." Yet again he

smirked that oh so sexy smirk and started to turn around but not before saying, "See you around

America." Allie stood there staring at his slowly retreating form. She snapped out of her trance and

rushed to meet her mother. "Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly. "That's ok sweetie." They ordered

some ice cream and ate it when all of a sudden Renee said, "Did you meet anybody?"

well that's all for now folks! Review review review!!! Please!!! SEE THAT PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON IN THE LEFT HAND CORNER? CLICK IT!! :)

IlUrVeToMfElToN


End file.
